Always Be My Baby
by klutzilla4994
Summary: Derek and Casey not step sibs are enemies turned best friends. Whe Derek starts dating Kendra, things start to go wrong for Casey. Will she tell anyone? Will Derek be able to help her? Will they end up together? FIND OUT!
1. Our Song

"Our Song""What's your name? What's your name? Oh…"

Derek was torn from 'Babe Raider' by the ring of his phone that indicated his best friend was calling.

"What's up Case?", Derek asked nonchalantly.

"I wanna show you something, can I come over?", the girl on the other line asked.

"Sure, what do you want to show me?", Derek asked distractedly.

"It's a song.", Casey replied.

"Come on over."

"Ok, be right there, and you so better stop playing 'Babe Raider' before I get there."

"How did you…", Derek questioned, but she had already hung up.

AbCDabCDabCDabCD

"Ok, Case, what's the song you wanted to show me?", Derek asked his best girly friend.

"It's called 'You'll Be In My Heart'. It's a cover of Phil Collins' version.", Casey said excitedly.

"Who covered it?"

"Teddy Geiger.", she squealed as the song began to fill the room.

_Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

Derek and Casey began to get comfortable on his bed, both leaning against his headboard

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

At the end of the verse, Derek put his arm around Casey and gave her a hug to which she reciprocated.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always_

Derek kissed Casey on the head, causing her to smile.

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

Both teens laughed at the new verse.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Derek tightened his grip on Casey.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Casey tightened her hold on Derek.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!_

Casey began to hum along to the song, followed by Derek.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart _

_  
_Derek sang along to the last chorus.

_  
Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
I will be there_

Casey sang along as it ended and the music began to fade and finally stop.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

"Why did you want me to hear it?", Derek asked.

"Didn't you like it?", she asked sadly.

"No, I really liked it!", Derek exclaimed, trying to reassure her. "I just wanted to know."

"Oh…well. I think it sounds like you and Marti. You know? Because your always there for her and you said you'd always protect her.", Casey replied sweetly.

"You know that goes for you too. I'll always protect you. No one can hurt my Space Case…except me." Casey replied to that by slapping him in the head.

"Haha, I was just kidding Case. Not even _I'm _allowed to hurt you.", Derek said seriously. Casey still looked upset, so he continued.

"I'll always be there for you Case, you _do_ know that right?"

"Yeah.", she said quietly but truthfully. _'You can't help me with this though.'_

"Good, cuz I do.", Derek said, giving her a hug. That seemed to comfort her because she relaxed and smiled while hugging him back.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Casey's POV

'_I can't believe I couldn't just tell him what has been going on. Why couldn't I just tell him!'_ I asked myself. _'Oh yeah, because your little miss nice girl thing. You know he is happy and know your secret would ruin that. So what if he is happy and your not? You tell him and you both will be unhappy. One of you should be happy.'_

"My logic is so horrible.", I said out loud.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

_The next day…_

Casey and Derek walked into Thompson High the next day like they always did. They walked as far as Derek's locker and split up, Derek staying, Casey walking further down the hall to her locker.

"Hey Case.", Emily said enthusiastically.

"Hey, where were you all weekend? I tried calling but you never answered. I had to spend _all_ of my time with _Derek_.", Casey said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh you loved it and you know it.", Emily laughed walking ahead to class.

"Haha, yeah it was a fun weekend.", Casey said to herself smiling.

"Not _too_ much fun I hope. You don't want a bad rep…well…worse than klutzilla or grade grubber.", Kendra laughed, walking up behind Casey.

"We are _just_ friends Kendra. Derek is dating _you _not me. Are you seriously as stupid as you look?", Casey asked. Without a reply, Kendra huffed away.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Later that day, during free period, Derek and Casey met in the library to hang out like usual.

"You know, I can't get our song out of my head.", Derek said.

"Our song?", Casey asked quizzically.

"Yeah, the song you showed me last night."

"Oh, its our song huh?"

"Well, yeah, it describes our friendship perfectly."

"That it does."

"So its agreed? It's our song?", Derek asked smiling.

"Yep.", Casey said happily.


	2. Odd Girl Out

"Odd Girl Out"

After she was securely locked in the bathroom, Casey began to cry, remembering what had happened at school between herself and Kendra.

"I want you to stop seeing Derek.", Kendra said venomously, cornering Casey in the empty bathroom.

"_I'm not seeing Derek, Kendra. I don't know why you don't get that. We are _just_ friends. _Always_ will be, no matter _what_ you say.", Casey said, equally threatening._

"_Oh, I think you are mistaken you little slut. Derek is my boyfriend. So, either you have absolutely _no_ contact with him whatsoever or I will tell the _whole_ school you slept with the whole football team.", Kendra threatened._

"_You know damn well that isn't true. No one would believe that.", Casey said calmly._

"_Oh? Well they already believe you lost your virginity to a senior in jr. high. So why wouldn't they believe me about this?", Kendra asked smirking._

"_Liar.", Casey said meekly._

"_Get any weird looks or comments today Case?", Kendra asked walking out of the bathroom. Leaving Casey alone to cry and think of what to do._

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Casey must have lost track of time, because before she knew it, her mom was home and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Casey, are you alright sweetie?", Nora asked worriedly.

Wiping away her tears, Casey replied, "Yes Mom. I just…um…had a bad day at school and I think I'm PMSing."

"Oh.", Nora replied. "Ok. Well, I'm here to talk if you need me."

"Alright Mom.", Casey replied quietly.

Later that night, while Casey was getting all settled for bed, Nora came into her room.

"Case? Can I talk to you for a minute?", she asked walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Uh, sure. What's up?", Casey replied nervously.

"You tell me. You aren't PMSing because you had your period last week." _'crap'_ "And I don't think you _just_ had a hard day, there is more to it than that…so what is it?", Nora asked carefully, yet determined.

"It's no big deal…really. Kendra's just messing around, you know. Giving me a hard time about my friendship with Derek cuz she is dating him. But don't worry, she's just kidding.", Casey laughed nervously. _'Please buy it…please buy it…'_

"If that is true, then why were you crying?", Nora asked.

"She just went a little too far…its ok. We…worked it out.", Casey said quietly. "I would tell you if something were up."

"You promise?" _'No'_

"Yes, I promise.", Casey replied smiling.

"Ok then, have a good sleep and I will see you in the morning."

"Night mom."

AbCdabCDabCDabCDabCD

Nora dialed the failiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello Abbey?", Nora asked.

"Yeah Nora?", Abbey Venturi asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Derek was available to talk."

"Oh, he's putting Marti to bed, is it important?"

"Um, not really. Could you just ask him if he noticed anything strange at school about Casey? She was locked in the bathroom crying earlier today and she won't tell me the whole reason why. I'm worried it might be serious."

"Oh I hope everything is ok. Casey is like family to us."

"And your children to us."

"I will definitely ask Derek for you.", Abbey promised.

"Thank you Abbey."  
"You're welcome Nora." Both women hung up.

"Ask me what Mom?", Derek asked walking down the stairs.

"That was Nora, she wanted to ask you if you noticed anything weird at school about Casey."

"Why? Is something up?", Derek asked worriedly.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and cried earlier. She told Nora some of the story, but Nora doesn't believe she told her all of it."

"Well, I haven't noticed anything, but I will most definitely be looking.", Derek said determinedly. "No one hurts Casey."


	3. Emily Knows

"Emily Knows"

It had been a couple weeks since the bathroom incident and things had been pretty quiet to Casey's relief. Derek still had no clue that Kendra was torturing Casey, and Casey didn't know why everyone was giving her the silent treatment, but she knew it was better than them making fun of her.

Since his mom had asked him what could be wrong with Casey he had been wondering what _could_ have made her cry and started watching her more closely and hanging around more which was lowly making Kendra want to scream. _How_ could she torment Casey with Derek always around? She couldn't and that is what was making her so mad. What was she going to do? Ask Derek to leave them alone so she could play fun mind games on her? Yeah right, he'd break up with her in a New York minute.

Today was the big game against Adams High and the whole school was excited. Adams won last year, but Derek had made sure the team was ready to beat their long time rivals. Everyone was also excited because they got out of their afternoon classes to watch the game.

"I can't wait to watch our team pummel those Eagles.", Emily said happily on their way to the school's hockey rink.

"I know, you should see how Derek and Coach Mike have the team. They will wipe the floor with Adams, especially Derek and Sam. They have been working the hardest. Last Saturday, Derek passed up a chance to go to the movies to spend some extra time on the rink. I just hope he isn't puking.", Casey replied.

"Why would he be puking?", Emily asked stopping at Casey's locker.

"You didn't know? Derek pukes when ever he gets really nervous, like before a big hockey game.", Casey replied slightly amused.

"That's gross…but kind of funny.", Emily giggled.

"Oh no.", Casey groaned.

"What?"

"I left my sweater at home."

"Well, steal one form Derek, he won't mind."

"Ok, but we have to hurry or we won't get there in time to get a close seat."

Casey and Emily rushed to Derek's locker and Casey grabbed Derek's blue A&F sweater along with his mouthpiece he apparently forgot.

"We need to run this to Derek real quick.", Casey said running towards the locker rooms. When she got there, Coach Mike was just about to open the door.

"Hi Coach Mike.", Casey said slightly out of breath.

"Hello Casey, what do you need?", the nice coach asked.

"Derek forgot his mouthpiece, could you…", but they were interrupted by none other than Derek.

"Hey Coach, we're ready for the pep talk. Hey Case, what are you doin here?"

"I'll leave you alone, but hurry.", Coach Mike said shutting the locker room door.

"You left your mouthpiece in your locker.", she said handing it to him.

"Thanks Case! But how did you know?", he asked.

"I left my sweater at home so…"

"Hey, your wearing my sweater…and you don't have to.", Derek said smiling.

"Yeah, my lack of clothing wasn't your fault this time.", Casey laughed.

"Just don't get your girly perfume all over it.", Derek teased. "Or I will sneak into your house, with Lizzie's help and steal your shirts again."

"Aren't you over the whole pranking me thing yet?"

"I will never be over pranking you, Princess, its just too fun."

'_Some things never change.' _Casey thought walking back to her seat.

AbCDabCDabCDabCD

"Hey, great seats!", Casey exclaimed sitting down.

"I know. We are right above the home team so we can mess with Sam and Derek!", Emily replied.

"No we can't, they will just go all _Love Story_ on us."

"Huh?"

"You know, during the hockey game the girl tries to talk to the guy but he's paying attention to the game so he says something about checking her or whatever."

"Oh, I know what your talking about…man, I was looking forward to bugging them.", Emily pouted.

Two quarters later and Thompson High was leading by four goals, three of which Derek scored with Sam scoring the other. Casey was trying to pay attention to the game but she kept feeling like she was being watched, so she looked around and saw Kendra glaring daggers at her.

"Why would Kendra be glaring at me?", Casey asked Emily.

"She must know your wearing Derek's sweater, but I don't know why she would be angry."

"I do.", Casey whispered.

"Why?"

"Why what?", she nervously asked.

"You said you knew why Kendra would have a problem with you…so why?", Emily asked.

"I don't think I can.", Casey said quietly.

"You don't trust me?", Emily said hurt.

"No! No, that's not it… I just…"

"If you trust me, tell me.", Emily stated.

"Swear you won't say anything to anyone."

"I swear."

"For the past couple months…Kendra has been making my life Hell.", Casey said hurt evident in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"She is the one spreading those rumors, playing mind games…trying to ruin Derek and I's friendship.", Casey was close to tears. "She even told me that if I didn't stop hanging out with Derek, she would make me wish I could transfer schools."

The end of the third quarter bell rang but the girls were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice someone sneak up on them.

"Hey Emily…Casey you alright? You look like your about to cry.", Derek said, obviously kindof uncomfortable with the thought of tears.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just…jammed my finger!"

"Aw, Klutzilla strikes again.", Derek joked. "Let me see."

"Oh, its fine…you know I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back.", Casey said nervously.

AbCDabCDabCDabCD

Later that night…

"Hello?", Sam said answering his cell.

"Sam? It's Emily. I need to tell you something but I don't know IF I should. I just think someone else should know."

"What is it?"

"It's about Casey."

"Is she alright? What happened?", Sam said worried.

"Its nothing really life threatening…just…someone isn't be so nice to her. I guess that's a simple way of putting it.", Emily clarified.

"Who? I'll pound his face in.", Sam said angrily.

"Its Kendra."

"Man, I can't hit _her_.", disappointment filled Sam's voice.

"Haha, your funny."

"What are we going to do? Does Derek know?"

"No, Casey doesn't want him to know. Not yet at least."

"Why? He would break up with her and make her stop."

"That's why. Kendra may make Casey miserable, but she makes Derek happy and Casey doesn't want to ruin that."

"But Derek would want to know, he wouldn't want her to be miserable because of him…well…not unless he was personally the one making her miserable. Hehe"

"You know that, I know that, even Casey knows that, but she doesn't want to admit it to herself yet."

"What do we do until then?", Sam asked.

"Run interference as much as possible. After seeing Casey in Derek's sweater today Kendra is going to do something soon but she won't get away with it.", Emily said determinedly.

"Ok, one of us will have her in our sights at all times, agreed?"

"Agreed. Night Sam."

"Night Em."

AbCDabCDabCDabCD

The next day at school, Derek walked up to Casey and asked her a question that embarrassed her more than even she knew.

"Why did you lock yourself in your bathroom and cry the other night?"

"How did you know?", she asked flustered.

"Your mom was worried, so she called my house to see if I knew anything. But I didn't.", hurt filled his eyes with his last statement. "How come I don't know Case? Why didn't you tell me if it was enough to make you cry? I know in some ways I'm still the annoying, slacker Derek you met when you were younger, but you know I care about you and don't like when your upset."

"I know, but it wasn't that big of a deal. I just…got a 'B' on one of my assignments.", Casey said lamely.

'_She is such a bad liar.'_ "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah Derek, I', fine. Thank you for being concerned. But I'm fine."

'_liar'_ "Ok, come on, I'll walk you to class….hey, do you want to come over after school? Maybe stay for dinner?

"Sure, Mom and Dad are going out to dinner and Liz is going to Jamie's house then a girl on her soccer team is having a sleep over."

"K, meet me at 'the Prince' after school."

"Ok."


	4. Klutzilla Revised

"Klutzilla Revised"

Even a month later, Casey still couldn't find a way to keep her promise to Abbey, Derek's mom. She knew she was too obvious that night…

_Derek and his dad, George, were talking about the game. Abbey was talking to Edwin about his games he liked to invent, the most recent one being about gas. And I was talking Marti into eating her peas and corn._

_"Marti, why won't you eat your veggies?", I asked the seven year old._

"_Because they are yucky. They are oily and slimy they won't stay in my tummy.", she whined._

"_Well, what if I told you there were cute little elves in your tummy who love veggies like peas and corn and can't survive without them?"_

_With wide eyes she replied, "Really?" To my urgent nod, she started stuffing her face with the veggies._

"_Thank you Casey.", Mrs. Venturi whispered. "That was very creative."_

"_You're welcome Mrs. Venturi."_

"_Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Abbey?", she laughed._

_Laughing I said, "You're welcome _Abbey_" To which she smiled. _

"_That's better."_

"_Space Case has a thing about respect.", Derek interjected._

"_Oh you mean I actually show my respect to people?", I said playfully._

"_Yeah, your such a keener Case.", Derek laughed._

"_Hey Smerek, how is Kendra.", Marti teased._

"_She is fine Smarti."_

"_So you guys are doing good then?", George asked._

"_Yeah, we are doing great, actually, I have a date with her this Friday.", Derek said smiling. The statement made me frown though, I couldn't believe he wasn't able to see through her. _

"_Are you ok Casey?", Abbey asked with a knowing look in her eyes._

"_Oh, yes Mrs…I mean Abbey, I'm fine. Would you like some help clearing the dishes?"_

"_That's very sweet of you Casey, thank you."_

"_Goody goody.", Derek mumbled so only I could hear. I replied by sticking my tongue out at him._

_Once in the kitchen, Abbey got me started drying the dishes while she washed them._

"_You don't like Kendra do you?", she asked me knowingly._

"_What are you talking about?", I asked playing dumb._

"_I saw that frown that took over your face when Derek mentioned his date. How come you don't like her?"_

"_Oh, its nothing. I just don't know her that well is all."_

"_Casey, you really are horrible at lying. You can tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I won't even tell Derek."_

"_Especially not Derek.", I said quietly._

"_Alright, especially not Derek, not tell me what had you so sad."_

"_Well, Kendra has been…um…well…tormenting me…yeah, that's a good way to put it.", I said embarrassed._

"_What has she been doing?"_

"_Well, it started out with just funny looks when she would be with Derek and he would come up to me. But lately its gotten worse. She spread some awful rumors about me and the football team and said if I didn't stop hanging out with Derek…that she…would make my life hell. Her words not mine.", I confessed tearing up._

"_Oh Casey, why haven't you told anyone?", Abbey asked while giving me a comforting hug._

"_Because I don't want to ruin it for Derek. While she may hate me, she really cares for him and I haven't seen him this happy since he was chosen as the hockey team's captain."_

"_Casey, you have to tell someone."_

"_You won't tell will you?", I asked tensing up._

"_I won't, but you will. Promise me you will tell your mother, or I _will_ tell her.", Abbey said in a motherly tone._

"_Ok, I'll tell her."_

"_Soon."_

"_Yeah, soon."_

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

"So when are you going to tell your mom?", Emily asked me the next day at school.

"Tonight I guess. I have put it off as long as I can.", I replied walking towards the stairs. "I hope she won't be mad when I tell her."

"Why would she be mad at you?", Emily asked descending the stairs.

"Because I didn't tell her months ago when it started." I answered following her.

The girls were so into their conversation they didn't notice Kendra begin walking up the stairs. They also didn't see her stop and stick her foot out. But they did see Casey fall down the last of the stairs to the floor.

"Casey!", Emily exclaimed. Sam rushed over from his locker and helped Emily lift Casey off the ground.

"Well, looks like Klutzilla strikes again.", Kendra announced, to which everyone laughed.

"Casey, are you ok?", Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't know, my ankle really hurts.", Casey cried.

"Here, I'll help you to the nurse. Em, go to class and tell your teacher what happened and that Casey might not be in class.", Sam said positioning Casey at his side so she could lean on him.

"Ok, I hope your ankle feels better Casey, I will talk to you later.", Emily said rushing off.

"Does anything else hurt Case?", Sam asked gently.

"I think I scratched my back on something.", Casey said between light sobs.

"Let me see.", Sam said while lifting the back of her shirt to see a pretty bad bunch of scratches on her lower back. "Yeah, that might bruise."

"What happened? Did I trip on someone's book or something?"

"Kendra tripped you."

"She wouldn't do _that_…would she?"

"She did." Which only made Casey cry harder.

When the nurse got back to her office and finished examining Casey, she told her that she was going to call her mother to come take her to the ER to have her ankle x-rayed.

"I think it is just a sprain but it would be better to make sure.", Mrs. Carter said kindly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter.", Casey said, having somewhat stopped crying.

"You are welcome. Sam, will you help her to the benches at the front door so she won't have so far to walk when her mom gets here?"

"Sure."

When they got to the benches, Sam tried to get Casey's mind off of the whole morning by talking to her and joking. But it didn't work for long.

"Sam, is everyone going to call me 'klutzilla' again?", Casey asked quietly.

"Not if Derek, Emily, and I can help it. Its not you fault you fell down the stairs."

"No, its that….meany head, Kendra's fault." Sam began to laugh, which caused Casey to laugh.

"Hey your mom is here." Sam said pointing to Nora rushing out of her car and over to the benches.

"Oh, Casey I'm so sorry you fell. Sam, will you help me get her in the car?", Nora asked somewhat frantically.

"Sure. Can I come with you Mrs. MacDonald?"

"Yeah, I could use the help. Case, I called your dad on the way here. He can't get a flight from New York until tomorrow, but he wanted me to tell you he loves you and is sorry and will bring you something special when he gets here.", Nora rambled while helping Casey into the car.

"Ok, Oh! Sam, what about Derek? He is going to wonder where you are when you aren't there during lunch.", Casey asked.

"I think he will notice you are gone before he notices me, but I'll text him now to let him know where we are.", Sam said typing the message.


	5. Misunderstood

"Misunderstood"

Derek felt his phone vibrate but the teacher was looking right at him, so he would have to wait to answer it. _'Hurry and look away dude, I'm bored'_. When the teacher finally _did_ look away to write on the board, Derek quickly took out his phone and read the message.

Message From: Sam

**Casey fell down stairs, helping Nora take her to the hospital**

**-Sam**

Worry immediately filled Derek as he read the text. He began to think the worst and about all the horrible things he had done to her before they became friends.

"Hey Space Case! Why don't you go back to your all girls' prep school where you belong!", Derek shouted across the hall.

"Shut up Derek! Why do you insist on making my life miserable?", Casey said, hurt and angry.

Derek winced at the memory of the hurt look on her face.

"_Derek, will you please get Marti and me some ice cream?"_

"_No.", I said walking towards the kitchen._

"_But your going there anyway.", Casey said annoyed._

"_Look, I didn't invite you here, my mom did. You are _just_ the babysitter, not one of my friends. So if you want ice cream get it yourself.", I said angrily. The look on Casey's face made me want to take it back, but that would let her know I don't totally hate her._

"_Derek, we have known each other for over a year, out parents and siblings are best friends. Can't we _at least_ act civilly towards each other." Casey asked clearly upset._

"_I am being civil, the ice cream isn't on you is it?" That made Casey mad and she stomped to the bathroom._

"_Derek, go tell Casey you're sorry.", Marti demanded._

"_I don't say that to anyone but you, Smarti."_

"_Say it or I won't talk to you. Casey is my friend and I know you don't hate her, you may not like love her or anything but she thinks you hate her and that hurts her."_

"_How do you know?"_

"She told me, she asked why you could love to hang with Lizzie but hate to even be around her."

Derek's heart actually hurt when he thought about how they started.

"Mr. Venturi, would you please join the wonderful world of drama?", Mr. Curtis asked annoyed.

"Sorry, Mr. Curtis.", Derek said snapping back to reality.

Mr. Curtis was just about to get back to the regularly scheduled classroom programming, when Derek dramatically stood up, hands at his hips, puffing out his chest heroically. The entire class and Mr. Curtis were taken aback by this action, especially when he said in a n overly dramatic tone, dripping with cheese. "I've got to go save my girl!"

Derek picked up his bag, and trotted out of the classroom as if he were on a horse.

The class laughing, watched as Mr. Curtis pointed his finger in the air, dejectedly, yelling to Derek, "Derek, De-"

Derek popped his head through the doorframe, cutting Mr. Curtis off, "-test giving me a detention!"

He pulled his head back into the hallway, milliseconds later, popping his head back into the door of the classroom quickly saying, "Derek mounts his trusted steed, 'The Prince'."

Derek was brought out of his daydream by the bell signaling class was over. Walking out of the class, he pretended he was going to his locker, but carefully went all the way out of the school and to his car.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Derek rushed up to the ER desk startling the young nurse behind it.

"Um, can I help you?", she asked.

"Casey MacDonald.", he stated simply.

"Behind the third curtain on the right.", the nurse said pointing to it.

Derek slowly walked over to the curtain but stopped himself from opening it, afraid of what might be behind it. More images of Casey horribly hurt ran through his mind, before another sweet memory filled his thoughts.

"Hey Derek?", a newly turned 17 Casey asked.

"Yeah?", Derek, also 17 replied.

"I don't want to ruin it, but this new Derek that has been slowly appearing the last couple months is really cool.", the girl said quietly.

"I'm glad you like him.", the boy half joked.

"I do, its nice. While you still have trouble actually saying your feelings, I can tell you think of me as a friend now and don't hate me. I would like the pranks to go away completely though.", Casey laughed.

"They can't go away completely Case, what will I do to show you I c-c-care…actually say it?"

They both laughed at that.

The memory made Derek smile as he slowly came back to reality. 'come on Venturi, its not that bad, if it were, it would be all over school, or you would have heard something from teachers.' Derek slowly pulled back the curtain to see a doctor looking at x-rays. As he pulled it further, he saw Sam, who looked kind of mad, then Nora, who was close to tears, and finally Casey, who was crying.

"Aw Case.", Derek said, which made everyone look up. Walking over to her he added, "Are you ok?"

"Dr. Michaels was just about to tell us.", Sam answered. Derek looked over to the doctor.

"As I was saying, none of Casey's injuries are life threatening, but she is pretty banged up. If she had fallen down more stairs than she did it would be a lot worse. Her ankle is severely sprained, I would suggest not walking on it at all for at least two weeks, after that slowly start putting a little weight on it. As for her back, it will be pretty sore for a couple days and it will be pretty bruised, but nothing medicine and rest won't heal. I'm not positive but she probably hurt it when she slid down the last few stairs. Your shoulder is just strained. Nothing serious, but it will be painful. It will feel better in the next couple days. I'm going to prescribe a mild pain killer to help and I want you to keep your leg elevated and iced. You can use a heating pad or ice on your back and shoulder. Just rest and I will go get the splint and crutches.", Dr. Michaels said walking out.

Derek looked down at Casey. "What happened, Case?"

"I tripped on the stairs going to Chemistry.", Casey said sniffling. Derek's heart broke.

"Don't cry, Case. It's ok. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"I am too.", Nora said sweetly. "But I'm glad Emily and Sam were there."

"How did you trip, Casey?", Derek asked.

"I'll tell you later, ok?", she replied crying a little harder.

"But…"

"Derek, can I talk to you a sec?", Sam asked interrupting him. Derek hesitated, looking down at Casey.

"It will only take a minute, I promise.", Sam said leaving.

"Ok.", Derek followed.

Once away from the curtain, Sam began talking.

"Casey wants to be the one to tell you the full story, but she doesn't want you to do what she knows you will do. You just need to be patient. I know you aren't very good at that, but it won't take her long, just don't push er. She doesn't want to hurt you.", Sam finished.

"How will it hurt me?", Derek asked confused.

"I'm going to tell you a little bit but you can't let on you know ok?"

"Deal."

"Casey's trip down the stairs wasn't an accident, someone did it on purpose.", Sam said angry at the thought.

"What!? Why did they…?", Derek couldn't finish.

"Casey is having a hard time telling you because its someone you are kinda close to and she doesn't want to be the one to ruin your relationship with them. That's all I'm saying, remember your promise."

Derek couldn't say anything so he just nodded.

AbCDabCDabCDabCD

"Did you tell him Sam?". Casey asked quietly as he walked back in.

"No, you are, tonight…he's gotta know, Case. This isn't going to stop unless he does."

"I can't believe that blonde twit did this, Abbey said she acted so nice when she was over at their house.", Nora interjected.

"That's all it was, just an act.", Casey cried.

Derek walked in seconds before Mr. Michaels.

"Hey, Case.", Derek said kissing her forehead.

"Hi."

When Dr. Michaels finished wrapping Casey's ankle and fitting her crutched, he gave Nora the prescription and gave Casey the 'ok' to leave.

"May I come over for a little while, Nora.", Derek asked, actually being polite.

"Yes, Derek. I need you to help Casey until I get off work.", Nora replied. At Casey's confused look, Nora explained.

"I'm so sorry, Casey. I tried to get off but all I could do is take a long break."

"It's ok, Mom. I know how hard getting off on such short notice could be. Don't worry.", Casey said tiredly.

abCDabCDabCDabCDabCD


	6. Telling Derek

"Telling Derek"

When Nora pulled up to the MacDonald house, Derek carefully helped Casey out of the car and into the house.

"You want to lay on the couch? Or do you want to go to your room?", Derek asked.

"Well, how about my room? The bed is more comfy than the couch.", Casey said somewhat sleepily.

"I guess the meds they gave you at the hospital are kicking in huh?", wondered Derek.

"I guess.", mumbled Casey.

Casey began to fall asleep, so Derek stopped and carefully picked her up bridal style. Casey groaned quietly when Derek slightly grazed the sore area of her back. _'I don't care _who _they are, but whoever did this is so gonna pay.'_ Derek thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------abCD-----------------------------------------------------

Casey woke up to the smell of her favorite soup. _'how long have I been asleep?' _ As if he read her mind, Derek came in carrying a tray of food.

"Hey sleepyhead. I made your favorite soup."

"How did…"

"You've been asleep for three or four hours now, and as far as I know you haven't eaten since breakfast so I thought you would be waking up soon."

"What did you do while I was asleep?", Casey asked quietly.

"Well, I was gonna beat box but that didn't seem appropriate so I watched you sleep a little, to make sure you didn't lay on your back wrong. But then I decided to bring some movies and books you like up here so you have something to do, and after that I made your soup."

"Aw, thanks Derek.", Casey said laughing at the random comment.

"You're welcome, just don't tell the guys I was this sweet ok? I got a tough guy rep to protect.", Derek replied playfully.

"You don't have a tough guy rep." At that statement Derek frowned playfully.

"Are you ready to tell me what has been going on?"

"No, but I will anyway." Derek sat the tray down and got comfy next to Casey.

"Well, you see…someone you really like doesn't really like me.", Casey said quietly.

"I know that, but who is it and what exactly have they done?"

"Well, rumors were involved, a lot of rumors and the statement 'stay away from Derek' came up some too.", Casey nervously laughed while Derek got red.

"Who?", he said angrily.

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Oh, I want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please tell me." Casey was very quiet.

"Do you want me to guess?" Casey nodded.

"Johnny?", Casey shook her head.

"Adam?", another shake.

"Is it even a guy?", yet another shake.

"Ok, Sally?", large shake.

"Its not Emily, so the only other person I know is Kendra, and it couldn't possibly be her…" lack of movement….realization hit.

"It was Kendra?", Derek said disbelieving.

"Yes.", Casey said almost inaudibly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you really like her."

"So, that doesn't mean she can hurt you.", Derek said getting up.

"Where are you going?", Casey asked nervously.

"I'm going to call Kendra."

"No, don't…you'll just make it worse! Graduation is only a few months away, I can make it until then, just don't say anything!"

"I am not letting her get away with this. I am at the very least going to break up with her. No one hurts you, physically or emotionally."

abCDabCD

_ring ring ring ring_

"Hello?", the girl answered.

"Kendra? It's Derek. I don't think this is going to work out."

"What? You're breaking up with me? Over the phone? Why?"

"I can't leave Casey alone, she is having trouble walking. A sprained ankle and bruised back from falling down the stairs will do that to you you know.", Derek said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"That little…", Kendra hissed. "Derek it's not what you think…"

"You know what I think? I think you got jealous you weren't the only girl in my life and you couldn't handle it…well now you are out of my life. And if you _ever_ even talk about Casey again _you_ will be sorry, got it?"

"Fine" _click_

abCDabCD

The day for Casey to go back to school arrived quickly. It was going well until last period gym, the only class she had with Kendra but without Derek.

"Casey, I can't believe you told.", Kendra hissed.

"Leave her alone Kendra.", Emily said.

"It's ok Em. Listen Kendra, yeah I told Derek and I'm happy I did. Now you can't hold any of your empty threats against me. You said you would win this game, well he dumped you over the phone, while he was at my house taking care of me. Huh who do you think won?" Casey said triumphantly. 'oooo' s could be heard all around the girls while Casey left, seconds before the bell.

"She will so pay for that."

**I k**now its been forever since I updated. If there is anyone left reading this please review and tell me what you think….be looking for another, longer chapter today or tomorrow…


	7. Are You Ready?

It was now May, graduation day to be exact. The months had gone on without any trouble from Kendra. Once Derek told the school what she had done very few people even talked to her anymore so any plans she had were quickly extinguished or failed. Derek and Casey were both accepted to Queens in the fall with full ride scholarships, Derek's in hockey and Casey's in academics. Both decided to live in the on-campus apartment complex and by some stroke of luck were assigned to be neighbors. Sam, Emily, Ralph, and even Sheldon (to be closer to Emily again) decided to go to Queens also, not wanting to break up their group.

After the Kendra scandal the group, Derek and Casey especially, were much closer than before. Many in the group wondered if as they grew older Derek and Casey would actually become more than friends. None had considered it before but in the preceding months things quickly changed between the two for the better. Derek was even more attentive, caring, and affectionate. Casey had also become more caring and affectionate and almost flirtatious at times, which Derek reciprocated.

With mere minutes until walking into the auditorium to accept her diploma and give here valedictorian speech Casey began to realize how much had changed and how much was going to continue to change. No longer would she be a high school student but a college student. She would no longer live at home but in her own apartment. She wouldn't walk through the halls of her high school as a student. She wouldn't be a kid who could run to her mother to fix everything for her. She would from now on be considered an adult with adult responsibilities, obligations, and expectations. She would be on her own. The more she thought about it all the more she began to get upset and cry, nearly hyperventilating. Derek saw her begin to fall apart and tried to comfort her.

"Hey Princess, its graduation day. Our day of freedom you should be happy not sad.", Derek joked.

"I don't think I can do this Derek. What if I can't handle my classes? What if everything goes wrong? Maybe I should just stay here.", Casey wept.

"Cassandra McDonald, you are the smartest and most independent person I know. If anyone can handle college and growing up and life in general its you. Nothing is going to go wrong but if by chance it does I will be with you the entire time. I'll be right next door to you. You can come to me anytime you feel homesick or feel overwhelmed by the changes or your classes. I will always be here for you. So will Emily, Sam, Ralph, heck even Sheldon. You will also have your mom and dad, my mom and dad and all of our siblings. Just because they will be an hour away doesn't mean they can't still be there ok? You aren't alone, you have people who love you who want you to do well and will help in any way they can. Just like you would and will do for them when they need it."

"Thank you Derek. I really appreciate that. I needed it. I'm just scared. Everything is changing and I don't do well with change.", Casey said, slowly calming down.

"I know. But you don't need to be scared. Queens is going to be great I promise.", Derek said, hugging Casey as she completely calmed down.

"Ok class lets get in line, the ceremony is about to begin.", the principal was heard saying.

"Are you ready Casey?", Derek asked looking into her eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"I can't believe it! We are high school graduates!", Derek screamed.

"Derek aren't you tired of saying that? You have said it a thousand times already.", Emily asked laughing.

Graduation had gone smoothly, even Derek's final prank of his high school career went well and didn't end with any punishment. The group was now getting ready to leave from their graduation party and go their separate ways for the night.

"I won't be tired of saying that for awhile. I'm too pumped.", Derek replied.

"I actually am too now. I was really scared at first but now I'm excited to see what our futures have in store for us.", Casey said to which the whole group agreed.

"When are you guys moving into your apartments? I can't believe you got so lucky. You must have gotten the last ones because I'm stuck in the athletic dorm unless I join a frat.", Sam said.

"I got out of the dorms because I'm a legacy at one of the sororities so I don't even have to pledge I'm already in. There is no way I'm sharing a room with some random girl in those cold, old dorms.", Emily added.

"I got my own place off campus so I'm good.", Sheldon said, to which Ralph glared at him for.

"I'm the only one stuck in the dorms? Bummer.", said Ralph. The whole group laughed at Ralphs reaction to that realization.


End file.
